bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Byakuya Kuchiki kontra Zommari Rureaux
| obrazek = 300px | konflikt = Inwazja na Hueco Mundo | data = 11 października | miejsce = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | wynik = Byakuya Kuchiki zwycięża. | strona1 = *Kapitan Byakuya Kuchiki | strona2 = *7. Espada Zommari Rureaux † | wojska1 = *Zanjutsu *Shunpo *Zanpakutō (Bankai) *Kidō | wojska2 = *Sonído *Zanpakutō (Resurrección) | szkody1 = Byakuya odnosi średnie obrażenia. | szkody2 = Zommari zostaje zabity. }} Byakuya Kuchiki kontra Zommari Rureaux to walka mająca miejsce w Las Noches podczas Inwazji na Hueco Mundo. Kiedy 7. Espada, Zommari Rureaux, chce dokończyć dzieła zmarłego Aaroniero i zabić Rukię, spotyka kapitana 6. Oddziału, Byakuyę Kuchiki. Prolog Walka pomiędzy Rukią a Aaroniero dobiegła końca. Nieprzytomna dziewczyna leży na posadzce, niedaleko martwego Arruruerie. Spoglądając na rozbity słój i czaszki Noveno Espady, przybyły na miejsce Zommari mówi, że śmierć ostatniego z pierwotnej Espady jest naprawdę tragiczna. Przenosząc wzrok na Shinigami, ciemnoskóry mężczyzna stwierdza, iż Aaroniero jak zwykle nie dokończył sprawy. Rureaux wyciąga miecz; chce odciąć głowę dziewczyny, by zmazać niedbalstwo zmarłego kompana.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 297, strony 10-11 Kiedy Zommari unosi miecz, w pomieszczeniu pojawia się nowa osoba. Zaraki Kenpachi, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Retsu Unohana oraz Byakuya Kuchiki przybywają do Hueco Mundo, by pomóc Ichigo i jego przyjaciołom. Kapitan 6. Oddziału staje za Zommarim, który pyta, kim jest mężczyzna. Po haori wnioskuje, że ma do czynienia z kapitanem, po czym sam przedstawia się jako Séptimo Espada. Byakuya odmawia zdradzenia swojego imienia, mówiąc, iż jest po prostu wrogiem. Kuchiki zadaje jedno pytanie - pyta, czy to Zommari jest tym, który walczył z Rukią. Rureaux odpowiada przecząco, ale wyjaśnia, że to on miał wymierzyć śmiertelny cios.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 298, strony 12-16 Wyciągając w jego stronę miecz, Zommari pyta, dlaczego intruz nie atakuje. Mówi, że jeśli kapitan zamierza ratować umierającą Shinigami, jego wysiłek jest daremny. Kuchiki z zimnym wzrokiem oznajmia, że nie rozumie co Arrancar ma na myśli mówiąc "daremny".Manga Bleach; Rozdział 299, strony 8-9 Bitwa thumb|left|190px|Byakuya walczy z klonami Zommariego Jego postać rozmazuje się, gdy używa Senka; kładąc dłoń na Zanpakutō, Byakuya szybko pojawia się za Espadą. Niespodziewanie jednak drugi Zommari ukazuje się za kapitanem. Klon tnie mieczem, jednakże Kuchiki na czas paruje cios. Odsuwa się od rywala, pytając, co to takiego – przed nim stoją dwaj Rureaux. Arrancar wyjawia, że ta technika to Gemelos Sonído. Zdradza, iż jego Sonído jest najszybsze spośród wszystkich członków Espady, dzięki czemu potrafi stworzyć swoją własną kopię, i przyrównuje to do magicznego triku. Dodaje, że Shinigami nie powinien być zawstydzony, jeśli nie jest w stanie dotrzymać mu kroku, ale Byakuya odrzeka, iż to Espada powinien czuć wstyd, ponieważ tak szybko objaśnił mu swą zdolność. Po tych słowach kapitan używa Shunpo, mieczem szeroko tnąc tors wroga. Przecina również drugiego klona, lecz wtedy Zommari mówi, że niestety Gemelos Sonído nie ogranicza się do jedynie trzech kopii. Tak też myślałem – odpiera Byakuya, używając Hadō 4. Byakurai, które na wylot przebija trzeciego klona Arrancara. W chwili, kiedy ciemnoskóry mężczyzna upada, kolejny napastnik zaskakuje kapitana 6. Oddziału. Séptimo oznajmia, że dzięki tej technice jest w stanie osiągnąć nawet pięć kopii i zamyka przeciwnika w kleszczowym uścisku. Gdy jego miecz przebija Byakuyę, Rureaux żegna bezimiennego kapitana, mówiąc, że powodem jego porażki jest arogancja, która nie pozwoliła mu na zdradzenie swego imienia. Chwilę później na ostrzu Zanpakutō Espady pozostaje jedynie kapitańskie haori. Byakuya okazuje się stać w odległości za Zommarim; głowa rodziny Kuchiki wypowiada nazwę tej techniki – Utsusemi, choć stwierdza, iż nie chciał korzystać z umiejętności, której nauczył się od niej. Mówi, iż to członek Espady jest arogancki, lecz nie dlatego polegnie – zginie ze względu na różnicę pomiędzy ich poziomami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 299, strony 10-19 thumb|right|190px|Zommari przebija kapitana Zommari pyta, dlaczego Shinigami uważa go za aroganckiego. Oznajmia, że od kiedy kapitan stał się jego wrogiem, uznał, że ich poziomy są równe, więc zachowywał się odpowiednio – nie ma arogancji w jego sercu. Byakuya odnotowuje, że Zommari jest Arrancarem, a jednocześnie uważa, iż jest równy jego poziomowi; odpowiada, że właśnie to samo w sobie jest aroganckie. Rureaux oświadcza, że ukróci butę, która najwyraźniej jest wpisana w naturę kapitana. Mówiąc to, poziomo układa przed sobą Zanpakutō, składa ręce, a głowę przekrzywia pod kątem prostym. Uwalnia swoje Resurrección, Brujería, na co klinga miecza wygina się, a dym spowija jego postać. Po chwili oczom kapitana ukazuje się zmieniony wygląd Arrancara – jego dolna partia ciała zostaje zastąpiona różową, dyniowatą częścią, która, podobnie jak tors, pokryta jest dziesiątkami otwartych oczu. Kiedy Séptimo otwiera swą dłoń, znajdujące się na niej oko robi się czarne. Byakuya natychmiast znika, jednak Zommari mówi, że atak już się zaczął. W chwili, kiedy czarny symbol naznacza nogę kapitana Kuchiki, wróg wyjawia, iż od teraz należy ona do niego. Mówi o suwerenności, wyjaśniając, że oto moc, która zawłaszcza wszystko, na co padnie jego wzrok – nazwał ją Amor. Rozkazuje lewej nodze kapitana by podeszła, a Byakuya mimowolnie postępuje do przodu. Mówiąc, że opór jest bezcelowy, Zommari nakazuje mu uczynić jeszcze jeden krok, jednak wtedy Kuchiki zamaszystym ruchem przecina mięśnie i ścięgna swojej nogi. Rureaux chwali tak prędką decyzję, po czym przenosi swą uwagę na nieprzytomną Rukię. Brat natychmiast zasłania siostrę przed atakiem, a Arrancar dziwi się, że Shinigami potrafi poruszać się tak szybko używając tylko jednej nogi – tego oczekiwał po dowódcy jednego z oddziałów. Gdy Byakuya obrzuca wroga wyzwiskiem, do pomieszczenia wbiega zziajany Hanatarō. Yamada czyni wyrzuty kapitanowi Kuchiki, lecz po chwili spostrzega jego krwawiącą nogę oraz bezwładne ciało Rukii. Nawet się nie odwracając, Byakuya nakazuje Hanatarō odsunąć się, ponieważ w obecnym stanie nie może zagwarantować, że nie wciągnie go w tę walkę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 300, strony 3-18 thumb|left|190px|Rureaux w formie Resurrección Czarny znak wykwita na lewej dłoni kapitana Kuchiki. Sterowana przez Espadę dłoń unosi się do gardła Byakuyi, lecz mężczyzna płynnym cięciem przecina i ją. Sprawną rękę kieruje w stronę Rukii. Używa Hadō 1. Shō, a skuwający dziewczynę lód pęka. Jeszcze raz mówi Hanatarō, aby się odsunął. Zommari rozkłada szeroko ręce; imponuje mu jego zimna stanowczość, fakt, że kapitan bezwzględnie poświęcił własną nogę i rękę. Dodaje jednak, iż z jego perspektywy decyzja ta wygląda na nierozważną, ponieważ stawianie czoła Espadzie z dwoma kończynami jest zarozumiałe. Byakuya odpiera, iż ich poziomy dzieli dystans podobny temu, jaki dzieli niebo i ziemię; mimo utraty ręki i nogi, kapitan oznajmia, że Zommari wciąż nie może się z nim mierzyć. Wtedy Rureaux wyjawia, iż jest jedna rzecz, o której zapomniał powiedzieć Shinigami. Zdradza, że każde z jego oczu kontroluje jeden cel i wspomina, że podczas wcześniejszego ataku użył dwojga oczu – jest jeszcze coś, nad czym przejął panowanie. Byakuya szybko odwraca się; na głowie dźwiganej przez Hanatarō Rukii dostrzega czarny znak.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 301, strony 1-11 thumb|right|Zommari otoczony przez Senbonzakurę Kageyoshi Nagle Rukia otwiera oczy. Byakuya natychmiast rusza w jej stronę, gdy dziewczyna tnie bezbronnego Yamadę. Zommari nakazuje mu się zatrzymać, a kapitan zamiera, kiedy jego siostra jak marionetka podnosi ostrze do swego gardła. Siódmy Espada wyjawia, że jeśli posiądzie władze nad czyjąś głową, wtenczas walka jest skończona. Odrzuć miecz, bezimienny kapitanie – mówi Zommari, a Byakuya wypuszcza miecz z dłoni. Błyskawicznie kapitan kieruje palec w stronę siostry. Używa Bakudō 61. Rikujōkōrō, na co, ku oszołomieniu Zommariego, sześć promieni unieruchamia Rukię. Byakuya pojawia się za rozzłoszczonym Zommarim; mówi, że w jego obecności takie rzeczy jak "panowanie" Rureaux nie mają znaczenia. Pionowo wypuszcza z dłoni Zanpakutō. Kiedy uwalnia Bankai, Senbonzakurę Kageyoshi, rzędy mieczy wyrastają wokół walczących, a wirujące, ostre płatki jak kwiaty wiśni otaczają Espadę. Oczy Zommariego naraz stają się czarne; mężczyzna krzyczy, iż dzięki Amor przejmie władzę nad nimi wszystkimi, lecz wtedy przerywa mu Byakuya. Kuchiki przypomina, iż każde z oczu wroga może kontrolować jeden cel – pyta, czy za pomocą kilkudziesięciu oczu Arrancar zamierza zawładnąć stoma milionami ostrzy. Wspomina, że ciemnoskóry mężczyzna na początku powiedział mu, iż jego wysiłek jest daremny. Teraz, Byakuya mówi, iż sytuacja w jakiej w tej chwili znalazł się Zommari jest tym, co nazywamy "bezsensownym". W chwili, kiedy Zommari przeklina bezimiennego kapitana, Byakuya wymawia nazwę drugiej techniki – Senbonzakura Kageyoshi, Gōkei. Wieża eksploduje, zniszczona przez nawałnicę różowych ostrzy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 301, strony 12-20 thumb|left|Byakuya przecina Siódmego Espadę Mówiąc, iż Gōkei jest techniką, w której płatki otaczają wroga by po chwili rozedrzeć jego ciało we wszystkich kierunkach, Byakuya powoli wychodzi ze zniszczonej wieży. Opada na ziemię wraz z Rukią i Hanatarō, otoczonymi ochronną barierą. Po chwili dostrzega kulę, w której przed bliską śmiercią zamknął się Siódmy Espada. Kuchiki nazywa to uporem, kiedy zakrwawiony Zommari ponownie staje przed nim. Płatki Senbonzakury powracają do Zanpakutō. Rozwścieczony Espada z krzykiem ponownie atakuje za pomocą Amor. Byakuya wypowiada nazwę Bakudō 81. Dankū, a czarne piętno Espady zostaje zatrzymane przez przejrzystą taflę czaru. Kapitan tłumaczy, iż to Bakudō zatrzyma wszelkie Hadō do numeru 89, a kiedy Arrancar zaatakował Rukię, Byakuya zdał sobie sprawę z tego, iż moce Séptimo podobne są do Kidō. Rureaux z furią atakuje ponownie, lecz na próżno. Moment później Byakuya Kuchiki przykłada mu miecz do szyi. Oznajmia, że niecierpliwość zaburzyła jego postrzeganie, a jego tytuł najszybszego Espady ucierpiał. Choć w pierwszej chwili Zommari żałośnie prosi o litość, zaraz wybucha, pytając, czy kapitan naprawdę nie dostrzega swojej arogancji. Krzyczy, że oni, Shinigami, tępią ich, jakby było to naturalne. Pyta, czy uważają się za bogów, czy uważają, że mają pozwolenie, by ich zabijać. Byakuya milczy. Zommari pyta też, czy to dlatego, że zjadają ludzi. Jeśli tak, pyta, kto dał Shinigami prawo ludzi chronić. Nikt! – krzyczy, nazywając to zarozumiałą wiarą Shinigami w to, że sprawiedliwość leży w ich rękach. Wtedy Byakuya przecina Arrancara. Nie patrząc w jego stronę, kapitan stwierdza, że nigdy nie powiedział, że zabije go ponieważ jest Shinigami. Brat Rukii mówi, że zabił go, ponieważ on podniósł miecz na jego dumę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 302, strony 1-15 Następstwa thumb|right|190px|Umierając, Zommari oddaje cześć Aizenowi Umierając, Zommari wznosi okrzyk na chwałę Aizena. Oddając cześć swemu przywódcy, Zommari znika. Byakuya mówi, że to już koniec i Isane może już się pokazać. Pyta, czy to kapitan Unohana ją przysłała, a Kotetsu tłumaczy, iż jej mistrzyni wyczuła słabnące Reiatsu Hanatarō i wysłała ją na miejsce walki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 302, strony 16-18 Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Walki